Crooks, Stitches and Sticky Fingers
by jikanet-tanaka
Summary: Maribelle has never liked Gaius, sweet-toothed crook extraordinaire. But it took him befriending a certain princess for the troubadour to declare all-out war. Maribelle/Gaius/Lissa friendship fic, no pairings intended. FeMU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Fire Emblem doesn't belong to me, but to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo~

* * *

Of all the things Maribelle expected to miss from her days on the battlefield, wearing pants was not among them.

She had been reared to be as perfect of a lady as could be; she had grown comfortable walking and curtsying in gowns with too many layers to count before she had known how to write, even. She had thought it was all ingrained in her very nature.

And yet, here she was, fuming about the long, impractical train of her dress. She would have traded this monstrosity of lace and silk for her riding pants in a heartbeat. The ladies of the court had thought to celebrate the end of the war with a change in fashion; while the conflict with Plegia had forced every stratum of society to be as tightfisted as possible, now the lords's wives and daughters spent as much as they could on fabric and accessories in a lavish celebration of the newfound peace.

Perhaps the Maribelle of before would have done the same, but now it only made her want to gouge out her tailor's eyeballs with her staff. It was such a waste. Back in her father's dukedom, she had seen people driven to sell every possession they could find for a bit of bread to eat. And yet, here she was in Ylisstol, wearing that dreadful dress, watching the other nobles – her own peers, she had to remind herself, strangely enough – gorging themselves on the feast celebrating Prince Chrom's engagement, while a part of the halidom still starved.

Huffing, she clicked her fan, her eyes sweeping across the Great Hall of Castle Ylisstol. Near the orchestra, Sumia was sipping her drink, nodding, while a northern noblewoman talked about something that evidently did not catch the Pegasus Knight's interest. Sumia glanced to her left, where Stahl was fumbling with his collar with a sheepish grin, then sighed. A little further away, Virion was whispering to a lady's ear, not realizing that his own fiancée was scowling and tapping her foot behind him.

Maribelle rolled her eyes. Men could sometimes be such wretched creatures! And indeed, not far from Virion a couple of older gentlemen were surrounding a mortified looking Olivia. The Feroxi dancer was quite possibly one of the most resplendent women tonight (the loveliest, of course, being Maribelle's own darling Lissa by a far margin). Evidently, she did not enjoy the attention it brought her.

Maribelle scrounged her nose and moved to rescue poor Olivia, but she had not even took one step that Sully had swept in next to the young performer. The female cavalier cut a rather dashing figure in the men's garb Sumia had suggested for her. The old men scattered at Sully's not so gentle urging and Maribelle could not help but smile at this beautiful display of chivalry.

Satisfied, she resumed her observations of the crowd from her solitary spot. Frederick looked handsome as well tonight, even next to the equally comely Chrom. Maribelle smiled fondly at the sight of the blue-haired prince; memories of nights spent whispering to Lissa in the dim light of the candles drifted back to her. The young princess would talk about a variety of topics, amongst them the many qualities of her brother's best friend. Maribelle listened rapturously, never quite finding the courage to tell Lissa that she herself nursed a crush on said older brother.

And now Chrom was getting married! The thought was still bewildering to Maribelle. _How things have changed since then...! _Her mood turned somber. They were no longer the sweet children who played knights and ladies without a worry about the future, the ones who dreamed to have adventures worthy of the Hero-King. Maribelle's life had been invariably set down the path to adulthood the moment she had walked into Plegia's trap to save her father's lands. And the instant Lady Emmeryn's feet had stopped touching that stone pillar, they had all left the safe confines of childhood forever.

For a reason she could not name, Maribelle's breath suddenly caught into her throat. Gathering her skirts in a manner that was unusually clumsy and graceless for her, she headed towards Chrom, her heels giving a rapid set of _click-click-click_ as she went. She arrived at Chrom's side not a moment later, and the Prince almost jumped when she cleared her throat.

"My lord, Sir Frederick" she began pleasantly, "I hope you both find the evening to your liking?"

Chrom eyed his childhood friend almost warily, clearly startled by her sudden appearance. "Why, um, I do, Maribelle. What about you? You seem a little subdued tonight. I haven't even seen you dance once."

Maribelle laughed, and she hoped her two comrades did not detect the strangely high-pitched note that had slipped in her chuckle.

"Well, so far no man was courteous enough to ask me for a dance," she replied. "And it would be unladylike for me to approach someone and do it myself."

Chrom opened his mouth, and Maribelle was sure he was about to do the gentlemanly thing and ask her himself, but she cut him off before he could place a word. "Lissa, on the other hand, caught the eyes of many fine young men tonight. She grows more and more popular as the years go by, does she not?"

Chrom blinked dumbly, but Frederick – bless his heart – instantly grasped her meaning.

"Do not worry, Lady Maribelle," the knight said, "I will not allow them to take advantage of our dear princess. I'll look into the background of each and every of her suitors if need be. We can then dress a list according to their personalities to see if any of them is compatible with – "

"Uh, Frederick, isn't that a bit too much?" Chrom said. "My sister is quite capable of taking care of herself."

Maribelle smiled, rolling her eyes heavenwards; the Prince could be so adorably naive sometimes.

"Of course, she can," she said, "I did not mean to insult her capacities. Only..."

Maribelle's eyes bore into Chrom's and the Prince drew back. Good, she thought. The man needed to understand the severity of the situation.

"Only, many ruffians would jump on the opportunity to win the hand of the sister of our Exalt –"

"I'm not the Exalt," Chrom murmured.

Maribelle ignored his protest with a swat of the hand; she did not want to talk about the circumstances behind Chrom's refusal of the ancient title. "..._as_ _I said_, many of her suitors might have darker designs. We must work together to keep the worse from happening."

"I agree," the ever-loyal Frederick said.

"I still think she can do this by herself..." Chrom muttered. "I only want her to marry for love."

"As do we!" Maribelle said indignantly. "We all want her happiness, after all! Although... where is she, anyway?"

"She's at the mess hall eating with the other Shepherds," a female voice chimed from behind.

The three of them turned to find Robin standing behind them, her mouth chewing in a decidedly unladylike manner.

"Oh," Maribelle simply said, trying not to show her horror at the lack of manner of the royal tactician. Already, she could feel the eyes of all the other nobles following the young woman. She felt a twinge of annoyance; could these miscreants be any more ungrateful towards someone who, in a way, was responsible for the realm's continued existence?

Robin, fortunately, did not appear to feel the disdain emitted in her direction. "Yeah. You know how she is. In fact, I'm surprised she was patient enough to deal with all those fancy schmucks."

"_Hmph_," Maribelle said, "the mess hall... I believe she had the right idea. Perhaps I ought to join her."

"A sound plan," Robin said, slurping down her drink noisily. Frederick shot her a dark look and she blushed. "All the others down there must have a lot more fun than us. I might join you a little later." She scratched her head, appearing rather shy all of a sudden. "It's like I'm in an all new world now, rubbing shoulders with nobility and all. I feel like I'm not in my element."

Chrom clapped the young woman on the back.

"Don't worry. We'll show you all the things to do – and all the things _not_ to do – step by step."

"By the time we are finished with you," Frederick continued, "you will be able to give a course on etiquette and high society on your own."

"Oh, uh, thanks I guess," Robin stuttered, turning frightened eyes to Maribelle. _Help me! _she seemed to say.

"Well, I'll be off, then," Maribelle said, ignoring Robin's wordless plea. "Do have a pleasant evening on my behalf."

She curtsied, and left as quickly as she could. Soon, she had crossed the corridors and stairs that separated the Great Hall from the barracks, an amazing feat considering that awful dress of hers. As she approached the mess hall, the sounds of booming laughter and shouts floated back to her ears.

"You cheating bastard!" she could hear Vaike yell. "There has to be a trick! You switched cards or somethin'!"

"Face it," Ricken's voice piped out. She nearly jumped at this. Ricken, sweet little Ricken, _gambling?!_ "Gregor is just that good at hiding his game."

"Best pokerface in ancient mercenary squad, yeah?" the foreigner laughed. "Your face is like child's; everything moves, you hide nothing."

The mess hall came into Maribelle's view as Vaike roared his response. "Oh yeah?! How come I never lost at this before your cranky old ass came along?"

"Do not say 'old'," Gregor said, sounding like a pouting child.

"That's because you always played against me and Sully and Captain Chrom before!" Ricken replied. "They're terrible at it!"

"Captain Chrom and me," Maribelle felt herself mechanically correct Ricken. She nudged herself between the young mage and Lon'qu, and the swordsman immediately slipped out of his seat and escaped as he caught sight of her. The rest of the table looked on with blank stares. Maribelle sighed. _Mad... all mad, the lot of them..._

"Maribelle," Ricken croaked, turning scarlet red for some strange reason. "H-Hi..."

"Good evening, Ricken, everyone," she said, twirling her fan in her hands. "Does any of you gentlemen know where I could find Lissa?"

"Lady lost her girly friend?" Gregor said.

Maribelle rolled her eyes yet again. "I just want to make everything is going along well for her. It _is_ her own brother's engagement party after all. Everything should be _perfect_."

"She's spendin' some time with Gaius over there," Donnel said, pointing to another table not far away.

Indeed, Lissa and Gaius were seated next to one another – very close to one another, in fact – and they seemed to be in a deep conversation. Maribelle's blood turned to ice in her veins.

"Gaius?" she repeated, her voice cracking in disbelief.

"She likes spending time with Gaius," Nowi said. The manakete was making castles out of her own cards instead of playing with the others. "He's really a fun guy!"

"Hah! Granny girl likes the thief, now?"

"I don't _like _him." Nowi glowered at Gregor. "Well, I like him, but not, like, _like_ him!"

"Good thing, too" Maribelle blurted out. All the others turned to face her, and she had to look away, suddenly mindful of their gazes. "He's a thief, a crook, a _brigand_ of the worst kind. By all mean, Chrom should never have let him in our ranks."

Donnel blinked. "But the Captain trusts him, right? Chrom always gives second chances to people. That's jus' the kind of guy he is." The others seemed to agree.

Maribelle gave a huff. Her cheeks were heating up, and by all the gods she did not want the rest of her comrades to see her in this state.

"By all means, I will let you go back to your game," she said, closing her fan with a flick of the wrist. "Goodbye." She gathered her skirts again and left, still feeling the heavy gazes of the others on her. _How could they defend such a villain?_ she thought bitterly. _After all he's done..._

"Look, Gaius!" the sweet tones of Lissa's voice rang out from across the mess hall, "I finally did! A ladder stitch!"

Maribelle could not make out Gaius' response, but when Lissa giggled, she quickened her pace. In a matter of seconds, she had crossed the space between the two tables, placing herself behind the thief and the young princess.

"Oh! Maribelle!" Lissa said, her face breaking in a smile Maribelle could not help but mirror. "You've finally had enough of all the smarmy bootlickers back upstairs at the Great Hall, huh?"

"Good evening to you too, my dear," Maribelle cooed. "And by the gods, don't say such things; they are your brother's subjects after all."

"I know, I know," Lissa said, grinning.

Maribelle's eyes fell upon Gaius. The thief raised his brows as greeting.

"Hiya, Twinkles," he said.

Maribelle was so infuriated by his nonchalance she nearly broke her fan in two. "Gaius," she said, her voice as smooth and cold as ice, "what a pleasure to see you. I hope you are enjoying your evening?"

"Yep."

"Of course, this is all thanks to the charming company of my dearest darling." She gave Lissa a simpering smile. "Your brother was calling for you, Lissa."

"Was he now?" Lissa said. "I guess I'll take the opportunity to go fetch the other plush I made earlier with Gaius. I left it in my room. I didn't show it to you, did I?"

"Another plush doll?" Maribelle replied, voice tight.

"Yes! Gaius's been teaching me!"

Maribelle's head was swimming. "Lissa, how long has he been teaching you?"

"I don't know," Lissa said. "Do you remember, Gaius?"

"Nope." Gaius shrugged. "You just came to me one day with something that needed repairing, and that was it."

Lissa giggled. "I've made some huge progress since then. Anyway, I have to go to Chrom, now, do I?" Lissa stood on wobbly feet. "_Oof!_ Curse this poofy dress! I can't walk in that thing! See you later, Gaius, Maribelle!" She flashed a grin to Gaius and Maribelle and was then gone.

A tense silence followed. Gaius' fingers drummed on the table as Maribelle continued her scrutiny.

"Do I have something on my face?" the thief asked. "A bit of cake around the mouth, maybe?"

"No," Maribelle answered. "Nothing of the sort." She lowered her voice. "May I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

Gaius glanced to the others. "Yeah, sure." He followed her to a corner of the mess halls without another word.

Maribelle jabbed a finger at him. "Just what game are you playing, you hoodlum?" she hissed.

Gaius frowned. "Wait, what –?"

"Oh, don't play the innocent, I know the foul depths of your heart. If you ever think of harming a single hair on Lissa's head –!"

"So that's what it's about? Twinkles, if I ever wanted to hurt the kid, I would have done it ages ago. Hell, do you think I'd be here if it was the case? I don't want any trouble with the royal family. Not anymore." He had murmured the latter so low Maribelle was not even sure it was intended for her ears.

"Is that so?" Maribelle said, nostrils flaring. "I believe I have evidence to the contrary."

Gaius' face darkened. "Listen, if you're talking about what I'm thinking about, then… well, I told ya, I'm not the same guy anymore."

"Truly? Must I remind you just what you were doing when the Prince brought you into his service?" Maribelle saw Gaius swallow nervously. "You were helping a group of Plegian assassins into the palace!"

"I didn't know that part!" Gaius countered. "Really, they didn't tell me that's why they wanted to break in. Else, d'you think I would have helped them? I may be just a thief with Pegasus dung for honour, but I'm from Ylisse too. I wouldn't have stooped _that_ low."

"Liar," Maribelle said through grit teeth. She wanted to scream. "You filthy, sorry excuse for a –"

"Is there something wrong?" someone interrupted her.

Maribelle and Gaius turned to face Ricken. The young man looked sheepish and a little worried. The others had stopped their game and were staring in their direction as well. And by the stairs was a sight that raised the hair on Maribelle's arms. Lissa stood limply, head tilted to the side. She walked over to Maribelle and Gaius, hands tightly clutching at her puffy skirt.

"I met Robin in the stairs and she told me Chrom wasn't looking for me," Lissa said. "What was that all about, Maribelle?"

Maribelle gathered her breath. "I needed to speak to Gaius in private." She was intensely aware that everyone was looking at her.

"Speak to him? Why?"

"Lissa, my dear, he's –" Maribelle shook her head, cursing under her breath that she could not find the proper words. "He's a crook and a liar and at the first opportunity he will throw us out to the wolves for his own gain!"

"What?" Lissa said dimly. Gaius' expression was unreadable.

"Believe me, Lissa, he is amongst the worst of scums! Please, for my sake, don't associate with him any further!" Maribelle broke eye contact with Lissa and stared stubbornly at her feet.

"You…" Lissa began, her voice blank with disbelief, "you're… you're so mean, Maribelle!"

Maribelle's eyes snapped to Lissa's face.

"You can't say that! He's our comrade! Our friend!" Lissa stomped on the ground. "My _friend_."

Maribelle's hand went to her chest. Her gaze went from Lissa's face to Gaius's to Ricken's; further away, her other comrades were also frowning. She was starting to feel dizzy and slightly out-of-breath.

"It's for your own good," Maribelle argued weakly. Their stares were too much, and she did not want to tell Lissa the real reason why she did not trust Gaius. The event in question had already wrecked so much of her life. "I just want you to be safe and happy, Lissa." The thought of _something_ happening to her friend was too horrible for words, and for a reason Maribelle could not even begin to understand the dreadful image of the Exalt plummeting to her death crept into her mind. She tried to shoo the memory away, but to no avail. Her hands were shaking.

_What is __**wrong**__ with me?_

Lissa's features softened slightly. "I know. You should still apologize to Gaius."

Maribelle looked into the thief's green eyes. This time, he held onto her gaze, silently chewing on some sweet. She was suddenly filled with revulsion and spite.

Maribelle choked down a sob and whirled on her feet, ignoring Lissa as she called out her name. She ran, stumbling her way through the crowd of bewildered guests, and reached the castle courtyard. Maribelle found a deserted corner of the gardens, sat down on the cold ground and hugged her knees, her body racked by silent tears.

* * *

_**Author's notes: I've been meaning to write this little fic for a while now. In my game, I married Lissa to Gaius and didn't think much of it (although red-haired Owain was rather cute). It's only after that I got Maribelle and Gaius' supports that I realized just the amount of potential that was waiting to be tapped! And so this fic was born.**_

_**This story takes place before their B-support. I'll include some parts of their B and A supports, actually. The pairings are up to you, dear readers, since this really is more about the friendship between Maribelle, Lissa and Gaius. Anyway, thank you for reading! Leave a review if you can!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem and associated characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems~_

* * *

There was something soothing about being back in the saddle. Their chatter of the soldiers who accompanied her and the clip clop of the horses' hooves eased her still frayed nerves, and whenever their group encountered children in the villages, the little ones trailed after them. The joy evident on their faces was all she needed to know that fighting through the horrors of the war had been worth it.

The closer they got to the capital of Themis, the bigger grew the crowd around Maribelle and her men. The people cheered and offered them flowers and fruits, while Maribelle had her soldiers give sweet to the children. She was saddened that she could not stop to chat up a bit with them. Maribelle was growing more and more convinced that she needed to become closer to her people. Otherwise, how could she be a good magistrate? How then could she call herself the daughter and heir of their lord?

A group of mounted knights in ceremonial armours were waiting for her at the great gates of her family's domain. They escorted her back to her father's manor, while servants lined up on each side of the road, bowing deep and low. Maribelle gave each and every a small nod in salutations. She could feel their joy and relief that she was home. Maribelle hadn't expected to be so touched by their dedication. _I have been away from home for far too long, _she thought, warmth pooling into her chest. They were family as well.

Maribelle could now see familiar faces among the group standing by the entrance to her father's manor. Two small forms broke from the rest and ran down the stairs towards her. Maribelle could feel her smile growing as she spurred her mare forward.

"Mari! Mari!" Maribelle's cousins Clarus and Lars bounded around her, prompting chuckles from the rest of her guard.

"Boys, please," Maribelle said . "You'll spook the horses."

But her tone held nothing but fondness. She had missed their boundless energy and eager little faces terribly.

A groom helped her off her horse and immediately the twins began to babble her ears off, each reaching for one of her hands. Lars had apparently grown an inch taller than his twin, something that Clarus was denying vehemently. Soon, Maribelle knew they would come to their favourite topic: the royal family. How was Prince Chrom and his sister? Did they remember the twins? When was the royal wedding? And so on.

As they finally reached the end of the stairs, Maribelle's aunt came to collect the twins, allowing Maribelle to focus her attentions to the older couple beaming at her. Mother's eyes were misty and Father reached to squeeze Maribelle's shoulder, his entire being radiating pride and affection.

"Welcome back, darling," the lord and lady of Themis said as they encircled their daughter in their arms.

Maribelle smiled. It was good to be home.

* * *

Maribelle had been at the capital for so long she had not realized just how dire Themis' situation was. Her trek through the countryside and her father's reports only served to confirm her worst fears. The Plegians had set most of the fields ablaze before they had been driven away, and they had either pillaged or destroyed most of the grain they'd been saving for the winter. Hundreds of civilians had been displaced from their homes; several would go back to ash and ruins. And of course the dead could be counted by the thousand.

Maribelle didn't need her father's prompting to write to the Prince for immediate help. Themis was the westernmost province of Ylisse and thus the one closest to Plegia. Her father's people had suffered the brunt of the war, however short it had turned out to be. Maribelle hoped the rest of Ylisse's nobility would see past the grudge they held toward her family and contribute to the restoration of Themis' ravaged lands.

There was still a few months before she would have to go back to Ylisstol for the royal wedding. Maribelle's days – and sometimes her nights – were filled with activity. Her time at court had allowed her to build an extended knowledge of the quirks and personal histories of each and every lord and lady of Ylisse. Maribelle's father often asked for her counsel when it was time to write to his peers, and she helped whenever she was not busy with her studies. She'd never written so many letters before.

Still, some of her correspondence was more pleasant. She had gained two steady pen pals in Ricken and Miriel, and of course darling Lissa wrote to her at least once a week.

_Chrom's about to go mad_, Lissa told her in one such letter. _Frederick has to drag him out of bed every morning. My poor brother! He's just had it with floral arrangements and cakes and seamstresses chasing after him. Can't say I blame him. I hope he's not having second thoughts about this marriage business or else we'll have a very angry bride on our hands!_

Other letters related Lissa's attempts to practise her riding. _I feel safer on a horse, but there's something just _magical _about being on a Pegasus! Still, I've got a long way to go before I'm graceful as Sumia or Cordelia. When I said that to Sumia, she laughed in my face! Imagine that! (...well, actually, it was more of an adorable giggle, but you get the idea.) We then got into an argument about which of us was the clumsiest. It ended on a stalemate, but only because Cordelia was unwilling to admit that she was totally biased toward Sumia (hmph!)_

Maribelle replied mostly with tales of her family and ongoing studies to become a magistrate. She was loathe to broach other topics. The young princess had enough on her plate already. She did not need to lose sleep over Maribelle's troubles as well.

Of course, not all of Lissa's letters brought a smile to Maribelle's face.

_I've been having trouble with my incantations of late_, one letter said. _I thought of asking Tharja for help, but I didn't understand her advice at all! Plegian magic sure is different, isn't it?_

_Tharja! _Maribelle hadn't believed her eyes then. The Plegian sorceress had sneaked her way into Chrom's good graces by fighting the Mad King alongside them, but Maribelle could never quite find in herself the will to completely trust her. And now, to have Lissa interacting with her...

But Tharja turned out to be the least of Maribelle's concerns.

_My sewing is getting better_, another of Lissa's letter started. _Gaius has been teaching me how to make patterns, so I can make all kinds of stuff now! I've been thinking of making a plush bear for either Frederick or Robin, but I don't have any idea for my brother. What do you think?_

Maribelle had lay down the letter very slowly then. Over the past days, Lars and Clarus had volunteered to help put some order in her paperwork; they sensed her distress, and looked at her, confusion written plain on their faces.

"Is there something the matter, Mari?" Clarus asked.

"What?" Maribelle said, looking in quick succession from one twin to another. "No, everything is fine. "

Lars bit down his lip, while Clarus tilted his head to the side. Of course she wasn't fooling them. How could she, truly? Fatigue and worry weighted down on her, deepening the lines on her brow, darkening the space under her eyes. Her nights were spent reading and writing and researching – when they were not consumed by nightmares of sand and blood. Maribelle shivered at the last thought. She had been one of the lucky few who had not laid eyes on the Exalt's mangled body, but every night she still heard the sickening... the sickening _crunch _that had sounded through the desert air when her falling form had come to the ground crashing.

"Mari?" Lars said. "Mari, are you sure you're okay?"

Maribelle looked down to her hands. They were shaking.

"Perhaps we should take a break, then," she managed to say.

"Mother and Auntie say you shouldn't forget to eat," Clarus said. "Have you been eating well lately?" Maribelle could feel a smile flickering on her face at his admonition. He sounded so serious.

"It might be so," Maribelle said. "We have been all working so hard the past few weeks."

The twins glanced at one another. "You most of all," Lars said. "You deserve a rest, I think."

She allowed them to lead her to her chambers, and she was amused to soon find that they had several servants to bring her platters upon platters of sweets and other baked goods. As she took a bite of lemon cake, she tried to put the matter of Lissa's letter aside, only to find herself failing. The usually savoury taste turned bitter in her mouth. How could she make Lissa understand that she was becoming friends with a man who had almost caused the death of Maribelle's father, without revealing the shameful truth?

Maribelle had not even told the Duke about Chrom welcoming Gaius into their ranks. More than anything she did not want her father to think less of the prince. The last thing they needed was a diplomatic incident that would only undermine Chrom's authority so early in his rule.

So Maribelle swore to herself she'd take care of the matter on her own.

She unearthed all the paperwork that had been filed away after the incident. She had already perused these documents over and over again as a teenager; in fact, they had been the spark that had ignited her interest in the law. Maribelle had been so incensed by the false accusations that had nearly sent her father to the gallows; the thought of becoming someone capable of ensuring such atrocities could never be done again had driven her desire to become a magistrate.

Her researches proved fruitless, and soon she found herself unable to go further. A messenger had come to her father, telling them that the troops promised by Prince Chrom had now arrived. Their borders were far from secure, and several Plegian stragglers prowled the countryside. Someone had to put down these mad dogs before they could do anymore damage. Against her father's wishes, Maribelle decided to join with the unit that had been dispatched. _I'm the daughter of the Lord of Themis_, she told him. _How can I ask our people to trust me if I can't protect them in their hour of need?_

The area where Maribelle met with the rest of the troops was familiar to her, horrifyingly so. The grass had gone dry and yellow and the leaves had fallen, but there was no mistaking the hill where that Plegian commander had propped her up to goad Chrom into attacking, half a year ago. The war had just begun, then, and none of them knew just how dearly it would cost them.

A camp was set up at the base of the hill. At its entrance, Maribelle could see the standard of the exalted family fluttering in the wind. Maribelle led her horse and her own men forward.

Throughout the camp, she was greeted with familiar faces. Stahl looked up to her from the pot he was stirring, a smile brightening up his features. Maribelle spied Cordelia carrying some supplies, her hair trailing after her like flames. Miriel was going from tent to tent, pen and parchment in hands. Finally, a group of men-at-arms appeared to escort Maribelle to the pavilion housing the one in charge of the operation.

One of the soldiers escorting her called her names and titles as she entered the tent. Maribelle couldn't say she was surprised when she saw who Chrom had chosen as commander.

"Well, well!" Sully said. "I didn't expect you to come in person."

"The situation called for it," Maribelle replied. She accepted Sully's raised hand in a firm handshake. How glad she was to know that it was Sully who had come to their aid! "How are things out there?"

Sully crossed her arms, grinning. "Good. We've already got most of these dastards running away with their tails between their legs. The cleaning up won't take long, I wager."

"That's wonderful," Maribelle said with a sigh. "This war has simply gone far too long."

"You tell me." Sully's mouth had thinned into a line. "I have no idea why these idiots think otherwise."

"It is simply unfortunate," Maribelle said. _Let my people heal_, came the sudden and unexpected prayer. Despite her training as a cleric, she was not particularly religious – but now, she wanted to plead to every god there might be. "Is there anything you need me to do, Sully?"

"Right now? I'm not sure." Sully scratched her chin. "Our next operation is two days from now. Find yourself a place to hit the sack right now. You can come back to me tomorrow for the briefing."

"I understand," Maribelle said. "I think I'll visit the infirmary first." Work was never done when it came to treating the wounded in an army.

"Good idea! Take care of yourself, Twinkles."

Maribelle had already left the tent when Sully's last word sank in. _Twinkles... usually, the one who calls me that is – _

Revulsion twisted Maribelle's stomach. No, Sully couldn't have meant anything by this. By no mean she could have known how much Maribelle hated that nickname. Still, it left a bitter taste in Maribelle's mouth. It seemed Gaius' influence had stuck to not only Lissa. _What a farce!_

When she opened the tent flap of the infirmary pavilion, Maribelle was relieved to see that only a little number of cots were occupied. The healer currently on duty assured her none of the wounded were in critical condition. His words lifted a weight from Maribelle's heart. Perhaps they could go through this conflict without any casualty. Maribelle prayed they would.

Her eyes swept the premises, and a flash of red caught her attention. Maribelle's breath hitched in her throat as she recognized the owner of said ginger hair. The young man's arm was heavily bandaged, and she could see sweat beading on his brow as he attempted to reach for a bag under his cot.

Sighing, Maribelle slipped to the young man's side. His green eyes widened as they settled on her.

"Do you need some help, Gaius?" said Maribelle.

The thief grumbled what seemed to be an affirmation and tried once more to grab the bag. Maribelle crouched to help him, and could not help but scowl when she realized he'd been only trying to pluck a lollipop from the front pocket.

"You're incorrigible!" she admonished.

"Did you come all the way out here to scold me?" Gaius said, his tone heavy with sarcasm.

"I came here to help," she said. She folded her arms against her chest and looked down at him, eyebrows raised. "I'm glad to see your injury has not gotten too much to you."

"Oh, this? It's just a scratch." The thief shook his head. "Though none of the healers here hold a candle to you, I'll admit that."

Heat pooled in Maribelle's cheeks, and she pouted, irritated to be so easily swayed by his flattery.

"I wouldn't have needed stitches if you'd be there," Gaius said, wincing . "I'd nearly forgotten how painful these suckers are."

"Do you want me to take a look at your wound?"

"Nah, it's fine. Made me practise my sewing a little bit."

"Sewing?" Maribelle repeated after him. "What do you mean?"

Gaius' grin was devoid of any humour, and Maribelle felt a little sick to her stomach as she finally understood.

"I always carry a sewing kit on me," Gaius said. "Back in the days, I didn't have a bunch of sweet little clerics tending to my every need."

"You stitched your own wound? Using a sewing kit you carry around?" Maribelle said, incredulous. "What an idiotic notion! Your wound could have ended up going bad!"

"I didn't want to be a bother." Gaius shrugged. "Beside, I'm used to watching my own back."

"I will have the healers watch you night and day to see if it festers," Maribelle said, nostrils flaring. "Until I give you the clear, you will not participate in the battles to come. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." This time, Gaius' smile was genuine. "Thanks, Twinkles."

"It is my job to look out for my comrades," Maribelle said with a huff. "And please, stop calling me that."

"Yeah, but..." Gaius hesitated. "I'm the guy who brought these false charges against your dad. He could have died because of me."

Maribelle's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't expected him to bring out this topic so openly. She remembered some of her latest researches and frowned.

"I admit there's something about this matter I'd like to ask you, Gaius." She saw the thief shifting in his seat.

"Shoot. I'll answer if I can."

"I found transcripts of my father's trial, and something struck me as... _odd_." Maribelle's foot tapped against the ground as she struggled to remember. "Where did you first hear of my father? Why did you think of him to take the fall?"

Gaius appeared taken aback. "Well, er..."

"Our family is old, but we are not well-known outside of Themis or the rest of the nobility. Why, then, did you accuse him?" Her voice was low, and her eyes were boring into his. "Did someone force you to set him up?"

Gaius broke eye contact. His gaze began to wander throughout the camp, almost as if he wanted someone to erupt next to his cot and save him from this slippery spot. No one else seemed to be paying attention to the two of them, however. "They said... They said I had to do it or else they were going to..."

"They were threatening you?"

"No, Twinkles." Gaius met her gaze again. "Not me."

"Then who?" Maribelle said.

Gaius sighed and stood up on wobbly feet. Maribelle realized she would not get anything else out of him.

"Look, it doesn't matter. My boss at the time said to name your father and I did. End of story."

"But..." Maribelle protested.

"You're a smart girl, aren't you?" Gaius said. He flexed his good arm then attempted to do the same with his injured one. He winced instead. "You'll figure it out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna find myself something to eat."

Maribelle opened her mouth to say the healers could bring him dinner if he wished it so, then decided against it. She instead sat down on the cot where Gaius had been lying down, watching his back grow smaller as he headed out of the infirmary. His last words left her pondering. She then rose from her seat to help the healer in charge tend to the other wounded; still, her mind was elsewhere . When she was finally given her leave, Maribelle had come to a conclusion.

She had hounded Gaius about the topic for far too long. From now on, she'd look into the truth of the matter by herself.

_A magistrate would never settle for less than the truth_, she told herself. _If I can't find out what really happened using my wits and the evidence left behind by the crooks who strong-armed Gaius, then by all means I am not fit to become an executor of the law._

And with that newfound resolution close to her heart, she marched to the tent her men had set up for her, head held high.

* * *

_**Author's notes : **__Another chapter and this little fic is done. Reviews are appreciated, as usual. Thanks to catteries for betaing this thing, and thank you readers!_


	3. Chapter 3

The day was finally here, after months' worth of preparations.

Maribelle still couldn't believe it, in her heart of hearts. A week from now, Prince Chrom would be a married man. The thought brought a girlish smile to her lips. There was still a small part of her who could only see a mischievous little boy whenever she looked at Lissa's elder brother. _And now, he is the Exalt in all but name…_

Maribelle looked up to the starry star above, clenching the railing of her balcony. She progressively tuned out the pitter-patter of the servants coming and going in the courtyard and the raucous laughter of the guardsmen on their patrols, focusing instead all of her attentions to the heavens above. The trails of stars was not as bright as it had been in the Plegian desert, Maribelle was forced to admit. Back then, the night sky had been so breathtaking it had almost made up for the pain of riding all day.

After the Exalt's death, however, the skies had clouded up day and night, and relentless rain had poured over their heads. The most religious in their lot had seen it as an ill omen. Maribelle herself had been so numb with shock she had almost been inclined to believe them. Had the heavens cursed them because they had failed Exalt Emmeryn, the very living symbol of their pact will the divine? Maribelle sighed. Now that Chrom had twisted the Falchion through Mad King Gangrel's heart, would they finally have some measure of peace? Was the gods' wish for vengeance sated? She shook her head. She did not believe in those tales, not truly.

The Mad King's end had not even appeased the sense of emptiness that had formed within her heart. How often she had prayed for his death after they had lost Exalt Emmeryn! This wish had been the only thing sustaining her as they had fought hordes upon hordes of Plegians warriors and sorcerers. _Libra had the right of it, I suppose_, Maribelle thought. _Revenge does nothing to assuage grief. _She bit down her lower lip. _Or guilt._

A light breeze caressed Maribelle's bared neck. She tightened her silk shawl around her shoulders, shuddering. The hour was late; less and less of the castle staff bustled down in the courtyard, leaving only the guards to their now silent vigil. Maribelle glanced back to her bed, her mouth pursing. A part of her dreaded to face her nightmares once more. Her gaze came to rest on her desk instead. A mountain of papers and reports were stacked over a pile of legal books.

Maribelle's heels clicked against the ground as she went to put on a dressing gown over her flimsy night shift. She hesitated for a moment; her eyelids were growing heavy. Still, with a little shake of the head she shooed her uncertainty away, walking to her desk with a determined stride.

It was the middle of the night when she sprang awake, heart hammering against her chest. Her room was near pitch black, with only the flame flickering in her lantern piercing the gloom. Maribelle inhaled sharply, the air appeasing her parched throat, and wiped the spittle that had dripped from the corner of her mouth. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. No matter how she racked her brain, she could not remember a word of what she had been reading about before she'd drifted to sleep. Maribelle groaned and buried her face in her hands. How was she supposed to pass her exams with such a lack of discipline?

She stole a glance towards the bed and sighed. It would be easier to go and lay in the damn thing if only she could be sure it would result in a long and dreamless sleep. Maribelle knew it would go otherwise, however. She'd twist and turn, unable to still her thoughts, for the better part of the night, and would only find nightmares the moment her exhausted mind would yield to sleep. At least her studies would spare her that. And so Maribelle went to fill her lantern, ignoring the heaviness of her eyelids as she opened her book to the first page once more.

It did not take long for the letters to become blurry under her eyes. Soon, it seemed that the only thing she could see was a vast expanse of white, with jagged rocks curving and piercing the sky like a dead beast's open ribcage. Maribelle could almost feel the sand prickling her eyes and taste the bitter tang of blood on her tongue. She could almost hear the screams and sobs rippling across the clouds of dust. Her head snapped upward: there, standing on the tip of a rock sharpened like the end of a blade, Lady Emmeryn was crossing her arms over her heart. A terrible sound tore at Maribelle's eardrums as the Exalt tumbled forward; it took her some time to realize the high-pitched shriek was coming out of her own mouth. The sound scraped at Maribelle's throat, harsher than the desert sun on her bare skin. She swallowed sand and dust and choked; her hands went to her throat, but she could not breathe. In the distance, a familiar voice cried out in anguish, and to Maribelle, it was as if a thousand blades were plunging into her gut…

Maribelle's eyes fluttered open. Her head was lying over a hard surface, and her neck was stiff and painful. Light filtered through her room – she'd left the curtains open, she realized with a start.

With a groan, she extricated herself from her seat and wobbled towards her balcony, squinting her eyes at the bright rays of the morning sun. It was already high up above the horizon. Maribelle chewed on her lower lip. She'd slept for far too long.

Still, the early morning breeze was cool and refreshing on her face. Her cheeks were hot and damp, the sweat still pouring out of her brow. Maribelle inhaled and exhaled, the cold and crisp air slowly pulling her out of the last vestiges of sleep. She could barely find it in herself to spare any attention to the flurry of people coming and going in the courtyard below. She knew she would soon have to join them in their preparations, and yet…

A soft rap at the door brought Maribelle out of her thoughts. Her heart gave a start at the sound.

"Milady?" the voice of Maribelle's maid called from beyond the door. "Milady, are you awake?"

Maribelle stared at the door, silent, mouth agape, for many long seconds. After a while, a lifetime's worth of courtesy lessons kicked in, and she went to open it, steeling her features and stilling her heart. When Maribelle met her maid's gaze, no one could have told there had been tears in her eyes only a moment prior.

"Good morning, milady," the maid said. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, but…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Maribelle said with a wave of the hand. "Please, help me get dressed. I have dawdled long enough and there is much to do."

Maribelle was oddly grateful for the maid's chatter as the girl worked to lace the bodice of her dress and comb Maribelle's unruly morning curls. A collective giddiness had seized the whole of the servants of Castle Ylisse as the day of the wedding approached. Maribelle smiled as the maid piled up the golden hair in an elaborate bun. Chrom was well-loved by the common folk. If only he could find it in himself to also gain the nobility's approval…

"There you go, milady!" the maid said as she gave a final tug on the bow that tied down Maribelle's hair. "I'm sure you'll take the prince's breath away!"

Maribelle gave her a wan smile as she watched her reflection in the mirror. Dark circles had deepened around her eyes and her skin was pale as curdled milk. She had not felt beautiful for the better part of a year now.

"Thank you," she said to the maid. "Would you happen to know where Prince Chrom is at the present? Or Princess Lissa?"

"Oh! Well, I believe the prince was discussing seating arrangements with a few of his advisers. Perhaps the princess was with him?"

"Seating arrangements?" Maribelle said. "I thought we had settled this already." Her foot tapped against the floor. "No matter. There is much to do." She gave the maid a feeble smile before heading out of the room.

A few guardsmen directed Maribelle to one of the smaller meeting halls. A servant announced her presence as she entered the room; Chrom and Frederick raised their heads to look at her but Robin's attentions stayed focused on some documents spilled on the table. Lissa sat by Chrom's side, but she rose from her seat with a grin when she caught sight of Maribelle. There were a few other familiar faces as well: members of the Ylissian nobility whom Maribelle knew had wormed their ways into Chrom's court over the past few months.

She gave them a frigid smile and a curtsey before looking at Chrom and Lissa. Only then did her expression grow warm. "Good morning, Your Grace, my lords and ladies."

"Good morning, Maribelle!" Lissa said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

Maribelle hoped Lissa would not see the lie in her smile. "Of course I did, dear. How could I not, with all the graceful accommodations I have been served with?"

"Glad to hear it," Chrom said. "You came just in time." He walked up to Maribelle, the ever faithful Frederick right on his heels. Over her stack of papers, Robin sighed. "You gotta help me convince them," Chom whispered to Maribelle, his arm sweeping behind him. "They just won't listen."

Maribelle wished the Prince's words did not make her so apprehensive. Already, the courtiers were giving them suspicious looks. "Who, Your Grace?" she asked, even though she very well knew who he was talking about.

"They keep trying to convince me to change the seating arrangements. I decided to change our plan this morning and…"

She stared at him, genuinely puzzled. "You changed the arrangements? Why in Naga's name would you do that?"

Frederick was rubbing his forehead, sighing. Lissa sat down, her eyes never leaving Maribelle. Her stare was even more unnerving than Chrom's pleading look.

"I know we'd already chosen just who sat where, but…" Chrom seemed sheepish all of a sudden. "I thought this morning that I should change that. I don't feel it's right that people like Vaike and Panne and Lon'qu are sitting so far away from everybody else." He gave a nervous swallow. "Lissa gave me the idea."

Maribelle could feel the blood draining from her face. _Of course she did… _"You can't," she told Chrom, her voice barely a murmur. "You can't put them near the royal table. I told you why. You _must_ understand." It wasn't as if she wanted her old comrades to be separated from the others. She cared about them more than she cared about any of the bootlickers who were currently trying to mold Chrom for their own benefits, thinking him less obstinate, more _malleable_, than his sister. She just knew it was the thing to be done.

"But they're my…" _They're my friends_, Maribelle knew Chrom wanted to say. Yet, she had to make him understand this sort of feeble excuse would not stand.

From the other end of the room, Lissa was narrowing her eyes. The courtiers' stares were heavy with mistrust. And of course, Maribelle was caught between both worlds.

"You can't make the people of your court sit with…" Maribelle gulped down, suddenly fearful that her voice had grown too loud.

"With what, Maribelle?" Lissa's clear voice rung out. She had not moved from her seat. She was clasping her hands so tightly her knuckles were growing white. "What do you mean?"

The courtiers were whispering among themselves. Frederick and Robin's gazes were fixed on Maribelle and she could feel their silent condemnation.

"I…" Maribelle hesitated. "My prince, Lissa, a word alone with you, if you please?"

Chrom's deep blue eyes were boring holes into Maribelle's skin, she felt. "Of course," the prince said. "Let's go to my study."

* * *

Chrom's study was decorated with a lovely tapestry depicting the scene of his family's pact with the divine dragon. The Hero King was clad in blue and was fair to look upon – he bore more than a passing resemblance to Chrom, Maribelle found – and in his hands the Falchion rose to meet the skies. The divine dragon's wings were embroidered with shiny threads of every colour; behind her, several mountains were hidden in a silver mist, the cold hue only brightened by the presence of a few rainbows arching over the hills and the valleys.

The rest of the study was much more modest. The chair was not intricately made, the wood and the soft green velvet worn out after years of use. The paintings hanging on the walls represented simple occurrences; two women chatting into the woods, a family sitting around a feast, their eyes lowered in dutiful reverence, the scene of a hunt, and so forth. There was a bit of dust on the rows and rows of books lining up in the bookcase. Maribelle was surprised to see a few collections of old Ylissian songs and even some children's tales among the treatises of politics and the ancient history tomes. It all struck her as very odd. This place seemed very unlike its owner, she found.

The realization came creeping like a shiver. Of course. Not many months ago, this study had belonged to _someone else_.

"There was something you wanted to speak to us about, Maribelle?" Chrom broke the uneasy silence that had fallen over the three of them.

"Yes, Maribelle," Lissa said. "What did you want to say to us?"

Frederick had not followed them inside the study, but Maribelle was aware that he was standing just outside the door, no doubt closely listening to anything she would say. Maribelle hoped he would not judge her for the words she was about to say. His situation was a lot like hers in many aspects. He _had_ to understand.

"I know you mean well," Maribelle said. "I understand you want to honour our comrades, but…" It was harder to choose the right words now that Chrom and Lissa's stares had gone so cold. "You understood, at first, why we had to make these arrangements, didn't you, Prince Chrom? You have to realize what people would think of you if you changed them."

"You mean you want everyone to think my brother is an insensitive jerk?" Lissa said sharply. "That he'd sooner think of the people with the biggest purses instead of our friends? Instead of the people who followed us to hell and back?"

Maribelle winced as Lissa cursed. "I want Chrom to think of the people who keep peace within our borders, the people who dispense justice in his name. The nobility supported your father while he ruled and – "

"I don't care about what they did for my father," Chrom growled.

"…_and_ they've worked to ensure your sister did not lose her crown when the people were all but ready to rip her to shreds for your father's sins. They could have easily turned against her as well, but they did not."

Chrom snorted. "Yeah, but they weren't so happy a few years after when she started to go against their wishes."

"_Yes_, but by then she had eased into her power. She had gained the people's love." Maribelle joined her hands together, looking beseechingly from Chrom to Lissa. "These men are proud. They look at you and see the scion of the man who could have brought our country to ruins. They look at the company you keep – street brawlers and sorceresses and mercenaries – and they – "

"Stop it!" Lissa cried, stomping on the ground. "Why are you being so mean, Maribelle?"

"They are my comrades as well!" Maribelle's voice rose up a pitch despite her best efforts. "But you can't possibly imagine that people like my father will be willing to see Plegian traitors and lowborn soldiers sitting closer to their lord than the members of the court?" Immediately she thought of Gaius. If the Duke of Themis knew that the young man who had once nearly cost him his life had slithered his way into Prince Chrom's good graces… Maribelle swallowed nervously. She didn't want to imagine what her father would do.

"Thieves?" Lissa said. This time, she sounded almost disbelieving. "Is this all about Gaius again?"

"What?" Maribelle clutched her hand at her heart. _How did she…? _"What in Naga's name makes you say that?"

"Gaius?" Chrom was frowning. "What's Gaius's got to do with anything?"

Lissa puffed her cheeks. "He's my _friend_. But Maribelle hates him. She doesn't want him around."

"Is that true?" Chrom said. He seemed almost… disappointed. "I didn't know…"

"N-no," Maribelle said. "I mean… he fought at our side, but–"

"You'd rather not have to stare into his face," Lissa said. "You'd rather have him _know _where his place is."

"_What?!_" Maribelle said breathlessly. "No, that's not… that's not what I think!" Her head hurt so much, and to her great horror she soon realized her eyes were filling with tears. This was starting to become a horrible repeat of that night when she had all but erupted at Lissa and Gaius. "I… I…" Maribelle bit down her lips. _What is __**wrong**__ with me?_ she wondered once more. "I-I beg your pardon, Chrom, Lissa, but I… I must go."

Maribelle wished she could have thought to say something else, but already her feet were taking away from the two siblings. She felt Frederick's incredulous gaze on her as she all but ran out of the room.

* * *

The headache had not gone away when Maribelle's handmaid came knocking on her door the same evening. Maribelle let her in without much enthusiasm; she did not turn as she heard the pitter-patter of the maid's footsteps come closer.

"Milady?" the maid inquired. "The prince and the others will soon have supper. Your family thought to join them."

Maribelle's tired gaze swept over the books and papers scattered over her desk. "Did they?" she said in a weak voice. "I… tell them I am dreadfully sorry, but I must turn down their proposal. I'll have dinner brought up to me later this evening."

"Of course, milady. I'll leave you to your work."

"Thank you." Maribelle made sure that the maid had left the room before letting out a loud sigh. This was a mistake. Her absence would surely be noted. As if she hadn't offended Chrom and Lissa enough…

Soon, night was falling and Maribelle was glad for the light in her lantern. It was a small comfort, however. Despite all of her best efforts, the words and letters jumbled into an incomprehensible mess in front of her tired eyes. At this rate, she would fail her exams and never become the magistrate she'd so often claimed she would be. The fear left a bitter taste in her mouth.

There was a soft rap at her door.

"Please, do not disturb me," Maribelle called out. "I shall call for you when you are needed."

Her words were met with a laugh. "Is that a way for a daughter to greet her father?" the Duke of Themis' voice came from behind the door.

Maribelle all but leaped out of her chair, running for the door. "Goodness!" she exclaimed as she swung it open to find her father smiling in front of her. "Father, oh please forgive me!"

"There's nothing to forgive, my sweet girl," the Duke answered. "I must have interrupted your studies. I'd be cross as well, in your shoes."

Maribelle found herself smiling as well. "Nonsense. I am a member of House Themis. I must never forget my courtesies. "

"Oh, Belle, you know them better than all of us, I fear. You've always had such a brilliant mind, child."

Maribelle stared miserably at her feet. She didn't feel so bright right now.

"I was just checking on you, darling… Your mother was worried since you didn't come to sup with us and Prince Chrom."

Maribelle forced herself to look her father in the eyes. "I am fine of course."

The Duke frowned. "Are you sure? If you ever feel the need to talk, I am always there if you need me. You have suffered so much in the past months…"

Maribelle couldn't speak for a moment. There were new lines around her father's eyes and near the corners of his mouth. He had suffered as well; the war had ravaged his lands and hurt his people, after all. "Yes, times were difficult as of late, but I'm fine now," she said.

"Well, if you insist," the Duke said with a sigh. He patted Maribelle on the arm. The gesture was light, awkward, but Maribelle was touched all the same. "Good night then, Belle."

"Good night, Father."

He was about to turn on his heels and leave when Maribelle found herself speaking once more. "Wait!" she said. "There _is_ something I wanted to ask you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I…" Maribelle was still stunned that the words had left her mouth. "I have been looking over the records of… of your trial and arrest." She wrung her hands together, praying that her father would not detect the lie in her words. She did not want him to know she had been in contact with the man who had nearly sent him to the gibbet.

The Duke's face drained of all colours. "You did? But… why?"

Maribelle groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Perhaps we should get inside. This isn't the kind of conversation to have in the middle of a doorway."

"Y-yes, of course."

They went to Maribelle's desk without another word. The tension was so thick Maribelle had almost trouble breathing. She could not look into her father's face. She _would_ not look into her father's face. Yet, she could feel his gaze on her. As he stood next to her, she was suddenly struck by how short he was. He was not much taller than her, really. The thought left her forlorn. Growing up, he had seemed invincible to her, a giant amongst other men.

"Belle?" the Duke said softly. "What did you want to tell me?"

Maribelle's voice caught in her throat and she had to let out a great exhalation before she could find in herself the will to speak. "As I was saying, I've researched the circumstances behind your arrest and, well, unearthed some details that might help us find whoever brought this upon you."

There was a sharp intake of breath from her father. "You did? _Maribelle_ – "

"The thief who denounced you did it under threat," Maribelle said. This time, she found the strength to meet her father's gaze. Her heart clenched as she saw the silent disbelief in his eyes. "Someone wanted to set you up. Someone of noble blood."

The Duke let out a pained groan. "I believed it was something of that effect, but there was no way to be sure." He looked so weary. "This confirms my suspicions."

Maribelle grabbed her father's arm. "But they have not retaliated since. Could they have realized just how foolish it would be to continue with their plots?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps they are merely bidding their time."

Cold horror washed over Maribelle. "We must find who these dastards are, then. And finally bring them to justice." She swallowed nervously. She'd have to talk to Gaius again, and pry what information she could from him. Of course, that was assuming he would even want to see her again after the way she had treated him over the course of their acquaintance. _What a dreadful fool I've been…_

The Duke gave his daughter a sad, tired smile. "I'll take care of this, my sweet girl. You are young, so full of hopes… you must set your eyes on the future. You don't have to be weighed down by the mistakes of my past." He raised a hand to her face and caressed her cheek. "Go and enjoy your youth. I know you will accomplish great things, my daughter."

"I… you are too kind, Father." Maribelle schooled her features into a smile. "I will do everything in my power to make you proud." She kissed his cheek and told him goodnight, watching him go with a crease forming between her brows. She went to bed not long afterwards and, for the first time in many months, fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Maribelle did not envy poor Frederick's load of work.

The knight had been adamant that every man and woman who had fought by the Prince's side were given quarters inside the main keep of Castle Ylisse. Since it was already housing the majority of his court and their families, finding unoccupied lodgings for the Shepherds was getting to be a task of monumental complexity.

Which was why of course Frederick had accomplished it with flying colours.

"You truly are the most efficient steward I've ever seen," Maribelle told him when the arrangements were complete.

Frederick scowled. "I am a _knight_, milady, not a butler," he said with a huff.

Maribelle laughed and gave his arm a pat. "I was jesting, my dear." It was only half a jape, in truth. She would have to ask him to come with her to Themis after all of this was over, so he could teach her staff the sorcery of his ways.

Still, despite all of Frederick's efforts, it seemed some of the Shepherds preferred to spend their times outside of their assigned quarters. Panne had deemed the stone walls of the keep too cold for her tastes; she kept to the courtyard, and Maribelle suspected she slept there as well. Vaike had descended to the barracks the very night he arrived and he'd entertained the men-at-arms of Castle Ylisse with his bawdy tales and boisterous cheer ever since. And Nowi was so rarely in her room Maribelle was not sure where she was most of the time. She had stumbled upon the Manakete twice, once while the pointy-eared girl had been hanging upside down from a tree in the courtyard, for some unfathomable reason, and another time while she had been hounding some guardsmen, asking them a barrage of questions. Maribelle hadn't been able to hide her laughter then. The poor guards had clearly no idea how to deal with an overly excited dragon child who happened to be secretly older than all of them put together.

To see all of their faces again was a blessing, Maribelle found. Her nights were not fully void of dreams, but she slept better now and woke up in the mornings feeling calm and rested. Her mind was getting clearer with each passing day and so even the staggering pile of books she still had to read did not seem as daunting now. The only black cloud remaining in her now clearing sky was the coldness that had grown between her and the royal siblings. Chrom and Lissa had been perfectly courteous every time they had interacted with, of course, but to Maribelle, it was almost as worse as if they had begun to actively shun her.

The day of the wedding was getting closer and Maribelle had not yet summoned the courage to beg forgiveness from the two of them. The evening before the wedding, she paced in her room, a lump forming in her throat. Finally, she crossed over to her door, taking her time to inhale deeply before leaving through the doorway.

She plastered a large smile on her face for the sake of the guardsmen and servants she encountered on the way to Lissa's quarters. Maribelle soon arrived at her destination. She raised her hand to knock in a slow, hesitant movement. The door was slightly ajar. Lissa's laugh was coming from within… but so did the low rumbles of a chuckle Maribelle knew all too well…

Maribelle's hand froze in the air. She could spy from the slight opening the back of a red-haired man sitting on the edge of Lissa's bed. Maribelle's mouth went dry; she backed away from the door, her hands balling into fists, only to let out a yelp as she collided with something – or rather _someone_ – behind her. She whirled on her feet, gasping.

"Oh! Sorry, Lady Maribelle!" The guardsman she had bumped into seemed sheepish. "I-I didn't mean to…"

Despite all of her best efforts, Maribelle could not answer him. She stood gaping like an absolute idiot as she heard the sounds of footsteps coming from within Lissa's room. Before Maribelle could move, her friend had come out of the door. Lissa stared at Maribelle, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Maribelle?" Lissa asked. "What are you doing here? Did you want to see me?"

The words did leave Maribelle's mouth, however desperately she wished them to come. From behind Lissa, she could see Gaius approaching. His gaze was cool, but not hateful. More like… coldly resigned to whatever horror Maribelle would unleash on him.

"I should go, then," the red-haired thief said. He ruffled Lissa's hair. "G'night, kiddo." He addressed a salute to the poor guard who still hovered near Maribelle, inclining his head when his gaze met hers. "You too, Twinkles."

Maribelle muttered something unintelligible in reply. Lissa pursed her mouth before going back into her chambers. Maribelle followed after her, her heart beating madly into her chest. It was at this moment she noticed Lissa was carrying something rather odd; a fuzzy bear plush toy that seemed to have seen better days.

"So, did you want to talk to me or not?" Lissa began. Maribelle almost shuddered. That did _not_ sound like the best friend she had known to come and love over the last few years. "What did you want to say?"

Every word Maribelle wanted to say fled her mind. Instead, she could only murmur, "I-Is that – is that a plush toy you've made, darling?"

Lissa held up the plush and scowled. Now that Maribelle had a better look, she could see it was poorly made. One of its ears was larger than the other and a bit of white cotton was coming out of its belly.

Lissa glanced at Maribelle. "I did, but Gaius helped me."

Maribelle forced her lips to curl upward. "W-Well, I was not even aware that he had arrived! He's just in time for the wedding!"

"He's been here for a week," Lissa said. "But of course you wouldn't care."

Her words hit Maribelle like a whip. "I… there is so much coming and going within the castle, I honestly hadn't noticed…"

"Well, he didn't want to _impose_ on you. He knows you're not fond of him, so he kept himself scarce." Lissa's venomous tone told Maribelle all she needed to know about the way her friend felt about that.

"Well… um…"

"And he kept telling me _I_ shouldn't spend time with him!" Now, Lissa's animosity was etched on every of her lovely features. "He kept telling me it wasn't _proper_."

"Lissa – "

"Did you – were you the one to tell him that? To tell him he wasn't worthy of being my friend?"

"No, of course I didn't – " _But I did act as if it was true, however… _Maribelle winced before adding, "but you have to remember, darling, people might _talk_ and – "

"I don't care what people say!" Lissa said. "Y-you… you don't understand…"

"I do, Lissa, my dear –"

"No, you don't!" Lissa cried. Maribelle's gaze snapped towards her friend, heart pounding at this sudden outburst. "I-I-" Lissa blinked; Maribelle was horrified to see her friend's eyes welling up. "Oh, Maribelle, I miss _her!_ I miss her so much!" And now, the dam was broken and great fat tears were starting to roll on Lissa's cheeks.

"Oh, gods," Maribelle murmured; everything became so clear now. "Oh, Lissa…" She brought the sobbing princess into her arms, her entire body going numb and cold. How could she have been so blind?

"I-I miss her and Gaius, he… he helps me think about other things and he listens to me and h-he… and h-he…"

_He does everything I should have been doing_. "I understand, darling." Maribelle's own eyes filled with tears. "I miss her as well."

The words were the magic spell that lifted the veil she had thrown on her emotions. Soon, Maribelle's body was also racked with sobs. Their knees became limp under their weights and they both tumbled to the ground, still lost in the other's embrace. Maribelle tightened her hold on Lissa as her entire body shook with the force of the grief she had been burying for the past few months.

She remembered the day she had been introduced to the Exalt's court, as a child of twelve. She had wanted to reach for her father's hand the entire time they had traversed the throne room, but the Duke of Themis had forbidden it. _We must not seem weak to our enemies_, he had told Maribelle beforehand. And enemies were not something they lacked within the nest of vipers that was the royal court. Cruel smiles, malicious gazes and whispered words of disdain had dogged Maribelle's every step. How she hated them! Her father had been absolved of every accusation, yet they still treated him like a vile criminal. And in their eyes, she was no better: the miserable get of a liar and would-be thief.

Maribelle and her father had gone to their knees the moment they had been in sight of the young Exalt. When she had risen, Maribelle had been met with a vision of such sheer loveliness she hadn't believed her eyes. Exalt Emmeryn did not so much look like a young woman rather than a heavenly creature who had somehow found herself walking amongst men and women of flesh and blood. The Duke had prompted Maribelle to introduce herself then, but the girl she had been only gone stiff as a statue, turning beet red and stammering. The Exalt had laughed, but no contempt tainted the sound – it was pure as the soft chime of a bell.

"It's alright," Emmeryn had told Maribelle. "I was tongue-tied as well the first time they presented me in front of my father's court."

Her kind words had drawn a smile out of Maribelle and she had spent the rest of the day in a daze, happy beyond belief.

And now the Exalt – sweet, gentle Emmeryn, who had coaxed Maribelle out of her shell and introduced her to her little sister, telling her in a conspiratorial tone that she was sure they'd become fast friends – Exalt Emmeryn was dead, her body lost and broken in the wastelands of Plegia.

Maribelle wept with pure abandon. Her head hurt, her eyes burned and her throat _ached_, sore from the intensity of her sobs. Lissa did not fare better; her tiny hands clutched at the fabric of Maribelle's dress and she tugged and tugged as her cries rising into a bitter scream. It was not solely a sound of grief. Lissa's sister had been stolen from her by the cruel whims of a madman; who knew how many nights she had gone to sleep, clutching her hate close to her heart like a prayer?

Soon, their sobs dwindled down, and they held onto one another, winded out. Maribelle felt weak as a newborn. Lissa eased into her embrace. Maribelle patted down her friend's long blonde hair as she began to speak.

"I dream of her," Lissa said in a whisper. "I mean, I don't dream about her death or anything. I just… dream my usual dreams and she's there. Like you or Chrom or Robin or Frederick. She's just being… Emm as I remember her."

"I see…" Maribelle murmured.

"I remember that one dream… we were watching the parade together, like we did a hundred of times before, when we were kids. I didn't realize it was a dream, it was just so… _lifelike_." Her eyes had grown dull, lifeless. "I remember turning to Emm to tell her something, but suddenly, she wasn't there. She'd just vanished. So I ran and ran through the crowd – I pushed all those poor people out of the way, screaming her name. I was getting so scared… I couldn't see her anywhere."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "So I stopped and it just felt like I was about to break down in tears when she reappeared next to me. I was so mad… I screamed at her, 'don't you dare, Emm, don't you dare disappear on me!' And she just smiled down at me and said, 'I'm sorry, Lissa, it won't happen again'. And then I woke up."

Maribelle gently rocked Lissa back and forth. "Oh, darling..."

"So, it's always like that," Lissa said. "I wake up and realize it was just a dream. I wake up and remember that she's not there… not anymore." She sighed. "I thought it would just go away. I mean, we've won the war and we're back home and C-Chrom's getting married… why can't I be happy for once?"

"You will be happy, my dearest," Maribelle said. "Just… not now. Grief must run its course." She squeezed Lissa's face with both hands and looked into her eyes, the eyes of the friend she loved most in the entire world. Her heart swelled when Lissa smiled back at her. "Take all the time you need. I will be with you every step of the way."

And this time, Maribelle intended to keep her promise. A Magistrate's word was law, after all.

* * *

The royal wedding surpassed all of Maribelle's dreams and expectations. The procession started at the outer edge of Ylissetol, where the citizens amassed, cheering and throwing petals in the air. Maribelle and some of the Shepherds rode after the prince and his bride, while Lissa followed her brother in a small carriage, looking every inch the fairy tale princess. She spent most of the trip hanging down from the open window, laughing and waving at the people. A few citizens leaned close enough to press flowers in her hands; Lissa giggled and thanked them with tears in her eyes.

Chrom was handsome with a mink cape of pure deep indigo fluttering behind him, his ceremonial armour gleaming in the sun. A delicate circlet had been posed on his blue locks. His smile was so boyish and bashful it tugged at Maribelle's heartstrings. The foolish man never did understand the effect he had on people. In a way, she wished he never would. There was something endearing about that innocence of his.

The ceremony inside the temple was a more somber affair. A gigantic stained glass of the divine dragon sent scattered bits of lights of every colour over the assembled guests. Maribelle was not particularly religious, but she bowed her head all the same. _Please_, she asked to no one in particular, _watch over them_. _Make them happy_. _That's all I ask._

After the vows were exchanged, Chrom took his bride's hand, bringing her to the balcony that overlooked the plaza in front of the temple. The roars of joy that greeted Chrom as he presented his wife to the people were deafening. The two newlyweds hugged and the cheers grew louder. Maribelle thought her heart would burst from sheer pride and happiness. Lissa was grabbing Maribelle's arm so tightly she was sure it'd leave a mark. Maribelle didn't care; Lissa's grin was even more of a welcome sight than Chrom and his wife standing together in front of their people.

The feast had too many services to count and when it was over, Maribelle was too stuffed to even contemplate dancing. She instead watched how her friends were faring. Chrom had decided that the Shepherds would sit nearest to the royal table; when Maribelle had asked him why, he had said that their loyal services to Ylisse trumped any objection the highborn members of his court would dare to give.

And so it was with a secret smile – and a cup of a fine vintage – that she watched a bit of history unfold of her eyes.

The dancing floor was a chaotic mess. Over half the dancers had no experience whatsoever with the spirited waltzes that had gotten so popular with the higher castes of Ylisse as of late. Of course, some like Olivia and Virion put all of the other dancers to shame – although, while dozens of smitten suitors had asked to be Olivia's partner over the course of the night, only a few ladies actually accepted Virion's eager and often unwelcome offers. Nowi and Ricken bounded across the dance floor, grinning and cutting through a crowd of bewildered old noblemen and ladies. And the prince found himself dancing with each and every female members of the Shepherds – with varying results, Maribelle was amused to find. He had been a graceful and striking dancer when he'd been partnered up with Sully and Sumia, but his stints with Miriel and Lissa could only be described as complete disasters; the latter was giggling so much she barely paid attention to where she put her feet, and so she had stepped on her brother's toes rather often.

A raucous bit of laughter caught Maribelle's attention. She and her family shared a large table with a few of her old comrades. A couple of seats away, Gregor was entertaining Maribelle's cousins Lars and Clarus with some tale of his past. The two boys were riveted on their seats, their eyes big and shining with admiration. Maribelle could see her father wincing every time the old mercenary's guffaws boomed from his side of the table. When the Duke tried to get Maribelle's attention, horror written over all his face, she only gave him a shrug and sipped a bit of her wine. She knew the boys were in good hands.

Maribelle's gaze wandered a few other tables away. A certain seat she had been watching throughout the entire evening was empty. She frowned.

Maribelle stood up. "I'm going for a walk," she told her friends and family. She had managed to cross half of the room when a familiar someone skipped towards her. Lissa's cheeks were flushed and there were sparkles in her eyes.

"Maribelle!" Lissa's smile spanned ear to ear. "Have you come to dance?"

"Oh, no, darling," Maribelle said. "I was just looking for Gaius. Have you seen him somewhere?"

"Gaius?" Lissa looked at the table where the red-haired thief should have been sitting. "Well, I think I saw him going to the balcony some moments ago, but – oh!" Her eyes grew round. "I just remembered something! I have to go! I'll catch up to you later!" And she scampered off, leaving behind a bemused Maribelle.

Maribelle took a deep breath as she pushed open the great doors that led to the balcony outside. She welcomed the evening breeze with a smile. A trio of young ladies were gossiping in one corner of the balcony, while in the other, the one Maribelle had been searching for was leaning against the railings, holding up a tray full of food. As she got closer, Maribelle could only roll her eyes. The platter was packed with a number of the different desserts that had been served throughout the evening. _Oh, Gaius…_

"Oh, hey, Twinkles," the thief said as he caught sight of her.

"Are you enjoying your evening, Gaius?" Maribelle replied. She was biting the inside of her cheek so she would not grin.

Gaius shrugged. "Are you here to tell me to watch my sugar intake?"

"What?" Maribelle said, taken aback. "Of course not! Why on earth would I do that?"

Gaius chomped down a small cake and smirked. "Good. I wouldn't have listened to you anyway." She let out a groan as he chuckled. "Still, I bet you aren't here 'cause of my legendary good looks. What did you want with me?"

Maribelle stared at her feet, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I simply wanted to apologize." Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see that the three ladies on the other side of the balcony were leaving. She silently thanked them, whoever they were.

"Apologize? What for?"

"Well… everything! I've acted horrid while you've been… well, you've not always been the picture of courtesy, but you never did anything that warranted such poor treatment."

There was a pause, then, "I did, remember, Twinkles?"

Maribelle shook her head. "You had your reasons. And all things considered, you must have been half a child yourself, back then. How could I hold it against you?"

"Well…"

"I forgive you, Gaius." Their eyes met and Gaius' cheeks slightly coloured. "This is all in the past."

His crooked grin soon came back. "I guess I forgive you too, Twinkles. Let's put all that sorry business behind and start on a new leaf. Deal?"

Maribelle nodded. "Deal." She bit down her lip. "I must thank you, also. You've been taking good care of my dear Lissa."

A bit of sadness crept into Gaius' smile. "She was hurting, the poor kid. I was just trying to cheer her up. Losing your big sister… that's some horrible stuff."

Maribelle shut her eyes, willing the tears away. "…yes. This is horrible stuff indeed."

When she opened her eyes again, after a few seconds of silence, Maribelle felt a mischievous smile teasing her lips. "And so you have my blessing to become Lissa's friend, if that's what you wish."

Gaius raised one eyebrow. "I needed your permission?"

Maribelle put her hands on her hips, giving him a ferocious look. "But you have not my permission to court her, however. You must prove yourself a bit more before that."

"Dammit, lady!" Gaius said with a wince. "I'm reckless, not suicidal. I wouldn't even survive a week, not with you and Freds breathing down my neck. You'd be like some demonic mama bear ready to tear my head off or something."

"I was japing," Maribelle said. She crossed her arms. "But still, a bear? Are you saying I'm like a bear?"

Gaius' shoulders slumped forward. "I'm digging my own grave, ain't I? That's what I get for mingling with you blue-blooded folks."

"There you are!" a voice said from the doorway. Lissa all but ran to Maribelle, her hands hidden behind her back. "And you found Gaius too!"

"Evening, Princess. You holding up well?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!" Lissa then turned to Maribelle. "I just remembered that there was something I wanted to give you." Before Maribelle could open her mouth to say anything, Lissa had thrust something in her face, loudly exclaiming, "ta-_dah!_"

It was the bear plush toy Maribelle had spied the evening before. Only this time there was a white bow tied around one of its ears.

"This…?" Maribelle said, incredulous. "Is this for me?"

Lissa grinned. "Yep! Gaius gave me this cute pattern for a plush bear. At first, I thought to make one for Frederick, but then Robin told me he actually doesn't like bears that much. And so I thought of you! A cute bear kinda suits you, right, Maribelle? Look, it's even got a little white bow!"

Gaius chuckled. Maribelle shot him a nasty look.

"Huh?" Lissa said. "What's wrong? What's so funny?"

Gaius gave another guffaw. Maribelle took the plush bear from Lissa's hands and swatted his arm with it. The thief just laughed louder.

"What?" Lissa said, looking from Gaius to Maribelle in rapid succession. "Is there something I missed? Huh? _What?_"

It didn't take long for Maribelle to begin laughing as well. She brought Lissa in a one-armed hug; she deliberated for a bit before grabbing Gaius with the other to bring him closer.

Lissa seemed dumbfounded – happy, but dumbfounded. "I guess you like my gift, then, huh Maribelle?"

Maribelle squeezed them both. Gaius let out a strange little sound, but she ignored him. "Very much, darling. I like it very much."

* * *

_**Author's notes**: So it ends :) I hope you guys enjoyed this little bit of mushiness. Thank you for reading *chu~*_


End file.
